


Do Things Properly

by DesertVixen



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding-night jitters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Things Properly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to bed a woman.

Venetia was not just any woman, though. She was his wife, his sweet virgin bride. He knew she was passionate, but he was worried about doing things properly.

She deserved nothing but the best. He was anything but.

Venetia was standing by her dressing table when he came into the room, clad in sheer silk and lace.

“Lady Steeple was kind enough to tell me what to expect tonight,” she said after a moment, then she smiled her glorious smile. “But I’m sure you can do better than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Not quite GET ON WITH IT MAN, but close.


End file.
